14 minutes
by Alexander Ripley
Summary: Josh,Andy and Jessi have a very memorable lunch
1. Lunch

**I don't own Kyle XY**

* * *

Jessi was feeling sad. Not for the usual reasons. Currently nobody was trying to mess with her mind, nobody had abandoned her and even things with Kyle were going well. No the reason she was sad was because today was the day she was going to die. Or if you want to be more specific she was going to die in fourteen minutes.

So what do you do when you have less then half an hour to enjoy life? In Jessi's case it was taking out Josh and Andy to lunch. It was a beautiful place, an outdoor restaurant with a really beautiful garden. And it was a perfect day to enjoy it. The sun was shining in a perfect blue sky, the streets were half empty as people enjoyed Sunday in their own ways and it was pleasantly warm.

"Thanks again Jessi. I love this place. They make the best pizza "said Andy while munching on the food of the gods also known as pizza

"Ahmlutely ig te beft" said Josh in agreement as he chewed on a rather large slice

Jessi smiled but it didn't last for long. As much as she enjoyed bonding with her friends especially Josh the one person apart from Kyle who really accepted her the way she was, she couldn't help but think of how she ended up here today

_She was at a science competition. The top students from all the school__s in the country were here. Sadly Kyle couldn't make it. After admitting about their crazy night with Declan and Josh the Tragers had grounded him for two weeks. They were ready to give him a pass for the competition but he felt that he deserved the punishment and declined. Jessi didn't feel like coming either. She would much rather spend her time with Kyle, but Nicole had insisted, something about important opportunities in life, making new friends and so on._

_And here while listening to a rather boring speech about how they all represent the future of __ the USA she saw her, the girl who would change her life. She was not much older then her. Beautiful but in a cold detached way and Jessi couldn't help but shiver once she met her eyes. There was something out of place, something disturbingly wrong about the girl. But soon the speech ended and the girl disappeared_

_Next t__here was a small competition between the students .With all of them answering difficult question from a variety of fields. .Once she saw that none of the questions challenged her she didn't actually bother to take part in the competition. She let the others have their fun. But she did notice something unusual. The girl she saw before was back. She also didn't seem interested in the competition. Instead she was staring rather intently at her. Jessi began to feel nervous as every instinct told her to run as far away from here as possible and never look back. But the girl disappeared soon enough and Jessi calmed down for the moment_

_After a while Jessi was actually starting to have fun. There were none of these stupid questions anymore. No now there was a heated debate between some of the top minds in the country. Most of the students could barely keep up but she gladly debated the subjects. The professors were at first surprised how the girl who didn't even bother to speak at the competition now had such passion but soon they were lost in the debate as well. While unusual they had met prodigies before and they always enjoyed talking with gifted people_

_And that's when the girl came in.__ Jessi heard her speak for the first time The girl could not only could keep up with them but she dissected every point they made in a cold analytical way, pointed our every flaw and then even Jessi was stunned as the girl started talking about theories that were barely developed. Theories that Jessi hadn't even heard about but made absolute sense, the professors were absolutely amazed and delighted that they could find a second prodigy of such caliber. And Jessi herself was stunned as she realized that the girl could actually be smarter then her. This was not right. Only Kyle was like her. Who was that girl?_

"Hey Jessi you ok?" asked a curious Josh as he was preparing to stuff a second piece of pizza in his mouth

"Oh yeah. It's nothing" Jessi tried to smile as she hoped that she could keep up the pretenses

"You seem to be a long way from here" said Andy with a friendly smile as she causally slapped Josh at the back of the head ,warning him not to eat like a pig "Thinking about someone special?'

"Yeah. Someone special" Jessi smiled sadly as she remembered once again

_They were finally alone. It took quite a while but after all the praise on how they __had such a bright future ahead of them and how they would love to work with them the professors had finally left. Jessi was nervous as she was finally close enough to use all her senses and see why this girl was bothering her so much. When she was around Kyle she felt the warmth of the bond they shared, the hum of energy. Now she felt…_

"_You are …" Jessi gasped__ in shock as she finally registered what her senses were telling her_

"_Correct. And you are the one called Jessi" the girl tilted her head slightly. Almost like a bird_

'_You know about me?" Jessi was terrified. _

"_I know everything about you" said the girl with her emotionless voice that sent chills down Jessi's spine" And now we have a lot to talk about"_

_They had talked for the past fifteen minutes and now __Jessi was crying as she realized that she had no choice. Her whole body was racked with sobs. She didn't want to do this_

'_Isn't there another way? Please I'll do everything . I don't want to…" there had to be another way_

"_The choice is yours. But If you want to keep your family safe there is only one way" not even a hint of emotions passed through the girl's face as she continued" You must die"_

"_Can I have some time? Some time to say goodbye" why did this always have to happen? Why was it that she could never be happy?_

"_If you say goodbye they will know. This is not acceptable. However we will give you three days to settle your affairs in order" and then she left . The only trace of her presence was the unassuming cell phone in Jessi's hands._

Jessi looked at her watch and knew it was time. Saying a quick goodbye she had to use all her will power to restrain herself from crying and she couldn't help but give each of them a strong, almost desperate hug. She wished that Kyle could be here but she couldn't do this to him. She hated that Josh had to be here

Josh and Andy were enjoying their second servings as they watched Jessi head for the car. They were both very fond of her. It was hard not to like someone so honest. Not to mention someone who just bought you the most delicious pizza in Seattle. As Josh lost sight of the Jessi he turned to Andy hoping for a romantic afternoon now that they were alone but he was disappointed as Andy simply looked thoughtful

"Don't you think that Jessi was behaving a little strange?" asked a worried Andy

"Jessi is always strange" answered Josh simply. After he saw her doing the Macarena on the kitchen table he had given up on wondering what made Jessi tick. As far he was concerned she was just weird. Lovable but extremely weird

"But she looked sad" insisted Andy as her well honed skills of observation were nagging at her that there was something very wrong

"She is probably moping about Kyle again" unlike most people Josh really didn't understand why Kyle didn't finally hook up with Jessi. She was way more fun then Amanda

"I guess" said a reluctant Andy. She herself had witnessed the drama over this love triangle and conceded that this could be the cause

'Hey there is Jessi now." said Josh waving at the Tragers SUV.

Jessi saw Josh waving and closed her eyes to stop the tears.

Andy turned to wave as well but before she could raise her hand the SUV was ripped apart in a violent explosion. The blast was so strong that Andy herself was pushed to the ground. As she shook her head to clear her eyesight she noticed that the blast wave had overturned all the chairs and tables in the restaurant. Josh was worriedly hovering near her, his attention split between making sure she was ok and staring at what was left of the SUV. Andy quickly reassured him that she was ok and they ran to the to wreckage

"Jessi!!" they shouted even though they knew it would make no difference. They were desperately hoping for a miracle but it was not to be. They couldn't get close to the car, the heat was too much but even from here they could see what was left of the body. They both held each other, tears streaming down their faces as the grief from losing a friend, a sister overwhelmed them

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it :) This will be a short fic. Probably just one or two more chapters


	2. Dinner

I don't own Kyle XY but I should. I would treat it so much better

* * *

Nicole used to love visiting her friends in the juvenile ward of the psychiatric hospital. They were gifted warm people who truly did some amazing things in helping the kids but for the last six months ago the mere thought of this place brought tears to her eyes

Now every time she came here it reminded her of that cursed day when she received the phone call

_It was one of those perfect days, almost like nature wanted to give you a small present. The whole family was celebrating in their own way. Lori was out__ with Mark, Kyle was preparing for a not quite date and not quite a get together between friends with Amanda and Jessi had shown her sweet side again by taking out Josh and Andy to lunch. Nicole smiled as she thought of the remarkable progress Jessi had made in the last few months. She had gone from being a troubled and lonely girl to a real part of their family. And while there was still some drama because of the weird triangle between her, Kyle and Amanda things were going amazingly well. For teenagers_

_Nicole herself was planning on going on a little picnic with Stephen and was currently in the process making sandwiches and preparing the wine. With four teenagers in the house it had been awhile since they could spend some quality time together. Just as she was finishing with preparing the napkins the phone rang_

"_Hello?" she answered with a smile on her face_

"_Mom" at first Nicole didn't recognize the voice. It sounded so heartbroken and desperate that she needed a few moments to realize it was Josh_

"_Josh? Are you ok? Did something happen" she asked worriedly now all traces of her previous mood gone _

"_Yes" Nicole felt her heart tighten in her chest as she actually heard her son crying on the phone. Josh never cried when he could help it. He always try to live up to a so called manly image" It's Jessi mom it's Jessi…_

"_Is she hurt?" asked a fearful Nicole_

"_She is dead mom. She…" Nicole could hear Andy's words of reassurance in the background as Josh struggled to continue"… the whole car blew up …she …there is so much blood"_

_Nicole felt a part of her dying as well as she listened to this. It took all of her will power not to break down. There is nothing as quite as bad as losing a child and Jessi had become her child but she couldn't afford to do it. She had to be strong. For her other children_

"_Josh? Honey are you still at the restaurant" after receiving a quick yes Nicole continued" wait for me there. I will come soon"_

"_The police they keep asking me.." Josh said desperately not knowing what to do_

"_Tell them I am coming. I will take care of this. Just wait for me there'_

"_I will"_

"_And Josh…" Nicole had to keep her voice from trembling" I love you"_

_Once she closed the phone she fell to the ground not hiding her anguish anymore. For a few minutes she just stood on the cold floor crying and remembering Jessi . She knew she should be stronger then this. That it was selfish to just sit here in her misery instead of going directly to her kids but she couldn't help herself. She needed those few minutes. Finally she gathered all her courage and put on her mask. She wasn't strong enough to deal with this but she could pretend_

_Swallowing nervously Nicole stood up and headed towards Kyle's room. As she opened the door she nearly started crying again. Kyle looked so happy. He stood near his closet trying to pick out a shirt and had the usual smile on his face. Nicole hated the idea of destroying his happiness with the news she was about deliver_

"_Kyle" she said gently_

"_Nicole" Kyle smiled widely" I was hoping you can help me. Can you tell which shirt is better? I like the blue one but…"_

"_Kyle" she repeated again more forcefully. She knew how oblivious Kyle could be sometimes_

"_Are you all right Nicole" said Kyle finally looking up" You heart is increased and your eyed are red. Did something…"_

"_Kyle it's Jessi. She…"_

Nicole shook her head trying to clear her mind of the painful memories. This had been the worst day of her life. It had gotten worse with each hour. Telling Kyle was awful enough but when they had to go to the morgue to identify the body .Nicole didn't know if she could ever forget this pain…to see your child like this….. With Kyle it had been even worse. When he saw her body it was almost like a part of him died as well. The light in his eyes was gone, just like any hope that this could have all been a mistake. He sat with her in the cold for a few minutes. They both did.

And then something snapped inside Kyle. There was a new light in his eyes. Not the gentle hope and optimism but sheer rage. He ran out of the morgue not even listening to Nicole anymore. She didn't know exactly what happened afterwards but she pieced together enough to get a picture of the story. Kyle had run for ten miles to the university. There he stormed Latnok's lab and beat Cassidy to an inch of his life. It took ten students and two guards with tasers to stop him from killing the man he thought was responsible for Jessi's death

Thankfully the court had been lenient because of many many character witnesses for Kyle and the circumstances surrounding his assault on Cassidy. Instead of serving time Kyle had been hospitalized in the ward and had to do several hundred hours of community service. It took three months until the doctors deemed him not to be a danger to others and himself anymore. Nicole hated her friends a bit for this. She knew that they thought they were doing the right thing but Nicole still hated them for separating her family in a time when they needed each other the most

She finally reached the office where Kyle was waiting for her. They both knew the drill but they went through the motions

"Why don' you wait for me in the car Kyle?" she said with a smile. Kyle just nodded.

"I am afraid there is still no progress Nicole" said Jimmy a man she once considered a friend." He is willing to talk about everything but how he deals with the girl's death. Has he finally opened up to you?"

"No" lied Nicole

Kyle had talked about it. Only once

_It was the week after he was released from the hospital. They were all trying to cheer him up to show him hope but it was futile. He ignored the welcome home party, he ignored their attempts to ta__lk to him, he even ignored the ace up their sleeve- Amanda. They were sure that if anyone could help it was her but Kyle barely acknowledged her existence. He used the same polite and detached tone towards her as he did with everybody else_

_Soon t__hey had all given up on trying to cheer him up. Even Amanda stopped coming when it became obvious that Kyle was merely tolerating her presence and after they had their first and last real fight. But Nicole didn't give up. Despite the fact that Kyle clearly pointed out that he wants to be alone she still kept coming , just sitting with him. Not talking but simply being there_

_He spent of his time drawing. Always pictures of her. It was like he was trying to recreate her, to translate every single memory into paper. During one of those many times Kyle surprised Nicole by finally talking_

"_It was my fault" he said stopping his drawing for a second_

"_No it wasn't Kyle. Whoever did this…" Nicole knew that would feel responsible and she had prepared a whole speech but Kyle never gave her the chance_

"_I was selfish" continued Kyle sadly while slightly raising his voice " I loved Jessi. I had always loved her, even though it took me a while to realize it. But even after I did I kept pushing her away, kept hurting her. I wanted to be with her but I was afraid. I was afraid that I would lose my old life. I would lose the illusion of being normal" he turned and looked at Nicole in the eyes" Do you know that I never told her? That I love her? How much she means to me?"_

"_Kyle…I" Nicole wanted to comfort him, to take him in her arms and tell him it would be better_

"_All she ever did was to be there for me, to help me to love me. And all I did was hurt her. To leave her alone. I may not have been the one who placed the bomb but I am just as responsible for her death"_

_Nicole had tried to argue, to tell him that he was wrong but he wasn't listening anymore. After this terrifying insight into his soul he had reverted back to his polite detachment. And no matter how much she tried to get to him to talk he wouldn't open up again_

"Well it's sad that we haven't been able to help the boy in this issue but I see no other problem and I trust that you can help him" Jimmy continued with a friendly smile. She returned the smile with a fake one. She wanted to be done with this" Well our weekly mandatory sessions are finally over. Here are the documents. Now your son is entirely up to you. However if you need any help my door is always open"

"Thank you" said Nicole with another fake smile and quickly went to join Kyle in the car

"Well I guess from now your Fridays are entirely free" said Nicole this time with a genuine smile

"I guess they are" said Kyle with a smile. Nicole knew that it was fake, that Kyle was just pretending so that he doesn't make them miserable but she was still happy to see his efforts. Glad that she wouldn't have to see this horrible place anymore she headed home

_______

Andy was quite happy as she walked to her home. The latest test had confirmed it again. She was still free of cancer. She couldn't wait to tell Josh. He could use a bit of happiness .The day Jessi died still appeared in Andy's nightmares and she couldn't even imagine what it would be like to deal both with this and with your brother going to the insane asylum. She tried to be there for Josh as much as possible but sometimes she wondered if all these tragedies would ever end

Seeing a smiling boy coming towards her Andy rolled her eyes. It was flattering when boys tried to flirt with her (well when they weren't assholes) but now she was in too much of a hurry to bother being polite. Deciding to cut him off quick once she noticed that he was about to talk to her she was surprised when instead of the lame pick up line she was expecting he said

"Andromeda Jensen?"

"Yes?" she answered wondering if she knew the boy from somewhere. He looked to be a year or two older then her but she didn't think that he was going to her school and none of her friends called her Andromeda

But then all those thoughts were replaced by panic as the boys hand shot out and put a rag on her mouth and quickly restrained her. A rag soaked in _c__hloroform__ judging by how quickly she felt herself passing out_

______________

Declan put the finishing touches on the diner when he heard the doorbell ring. He opened it to find none other then his girlfriend Hillary

"Am I on time?" she asked with her always cherry tone

"Surprisingly yes" said Declan teasingly

As they moved to the dining room Declan couldn't help but smile. Hillary had really saved him in the last few months. With Jessi dead and Kyle in the loony bin Hillary had become his only support. She had always been there, ready to help him, to listen. It was a whole other side of her that people rarely got to see and he didn't know exactly when but he had fallen in love with her

" And now just for you my extraordinary culinary skills have prepared…" Declan never got the chance to finish as the doorbell rang again

"Tell me those are not your parents" said a pouting Hillary. She had been expecting a romantic dinner

"They should still be on that weird Safari in Africa" said Declan as he wondered who it could be

When he opened the door he noticed two things. First of all it wasn't any of his friends. No this woman was old enough to be his mother. But she was quite beautiful. And because he was male Declan noticed her beauty first and only the very intimidating gun in her hands.

"Get your girlfriend here" said the woman in the voice of someone who was used to command and didn't expect any objections

______________

Jackie sighed as her calculations turned out to be wrong again. It was so frustrating. Even more so the fact that this always reminded her about how much she missed Kyle and Jessi . They had both been so brilliant and not just smart but great people. Kyle kindness and just plain inner goodness always made her feel at peace and Jessi's passionate and blunt nature always made it fun to work. They were both always ready to help her. Now she only had Mark. Who was the current top dog. Nate had decided to move to the other coast after witnessing Kyle's attack on Cassidy. He was too afraid to face the boy after all the times he had mocked him and tried to sabotage him

As for the attack? It still sent shivers down Jackie's spine. Not that Kyle nearly killed Cassidy. She completely understood that. She was just as ready to kill whoever hurt her loved ones. No what scared her was that Kyle could have been right. That Cassidy could have been involved with Jessi's death. She knew that the police cleared him completely but she still felt nervous. She really wanted to get rid of all these doubts by simply quitting, but her life, all her friends were here and she didn't have the courage to leave them

Looking up for a moment she was startled to see a man standing on the stairs. He was tall and very athletic but he looked a bit too rough to be a professor. Wondering how a stranger got in to the building she politely asked

"Can I help you?"

"Yes" he said loudly so that everyone in the room can hear him and pulled what she recognized as 9mm pistol with a silencer "You can all move to that corner"

Everybody in the room panicked. Thankfully they were smart enough not to provoke him by running or attacking him but they were all terrified. School and university shooting were an almost monthly occurrence and the thought of being trapped in a room with such a maniac could make anybody sweat.

But Jackie was worried for a different reason. The man didn't look like a maniac who went on a shooting spree. He was calm, collected and handled the gun like a veteran. He didn't look insane he looked disturbingly much like a professional as he kept his eye on everybody in the room and all possible exits.

"I don't think you want to do that mate" she heard Cassidy's smug voice and she turned around to see him entering the room. He looked confidant like always.

"Don't I?" asked the man sarcastically

"No you don't. There are a lot of powerful people who are funding this lab. You really don't want to piss them off " Cassidy continued now with an even more arrogant tone. Jackie didn't like the man but she had to admire his confidence

"Really? And are you one of these powerful people Mr….?" the gunman didn't seem to be worried either but Jackie didn't expect him to be. He had the gun after all

"Cassidy, Michael Cassidy and I might be" he said with a smile" Why don't we talk about how we can resolve this without anybody getting hurt?"

"Cassidy eh? I have heard about you" said the gunman. Cassidy smiled faltered a bit as he tried to understand what this meant but it was too late. The gunman calmly squeezed the trigger and Cassidy fell to the ground with two bullets in his heart and one in the forehead

Everybody was shocked at the cold blooded execution of their boss. All their attention was on the gunman as he said:

" I am sorry you had to witness this but I promise nobody else will get hurt if you follow my instructions"

Jackie found herself doing something she never thought she would do. Pray and hope that there was something or someone out there listening

_________

Foss was listening. And watching but unfortunately for Jackie he was monitoring the Trager house. Jessi's death had put his paranoia into high gear. Especially the fact that he couldn't find any clues about the killer and there was nothing worse for an operative like Foss then to fight an unknown enemy. You never knew what to expect

Then there was the problem with the boy itself. Jessi's death had really hit Kyle hard. He refused to even talk to Foss apart from asking him if he found out who killed Jessi. He was just standing there wasting away. Foss tried to do as much as possible to protect him. He practically lived in the van outside the Tragers house. Although thankfully with that Bloom girl and her mother visiting relatives in the middle of nowhere he was lucky enough to squat in a comfortable house, he infiltrated the mental ward by posing as orderly, he bugged almost the entire neighborhood. But while he could try to physically protect Kyle he was helpless when it came to help the boy deal with his emotions

As he thought once again of futile plans on how tackle the psychological issue Foss moved to the front side of his van to change the radio station. But then his survival instinct alerted him that something was wrong. He turned his head quickly to see a teenage girl staring at him with very cold eyes. Something deep inside Foss told him to take out the girl immediately but he hesitated. He couldn't blow up his cover because of his raging paranoia

And that was his mistake. The girl tilted her head slightly and then without showing a hint emotion punched through the window and grabbed him by the throat

_______

Kyle took his place the diner table knowing that he had to endure yet another family meal. He liked to be with his family. They were the only thing that kept him together but he hated faking. He also hated their constant pity and attempts to help him when he didn't fake. He knew it was insane to behave like this but he couldn't help his feelings. He couldn't help but want to distance himself from everybody and yet still be with them

"Tonight we are having roast so be prepared for an extra special meal" said Nicole as she started serving

She went around the table carefully avoiding to look at the empty chair next to Kyle. The first thing Kyle did when he came home from the hospital was to bring back Jessi's chair to the table. He knew that most people preferred to deal with death by getting over it so to say. By slowly getting on with their lives but he couldn't. He wanted to preserve every piece of Jessi.

This chair had brought him only trouble but he couldn't help but keep it. This chair had been the reason he broke up with Amanda. When he saw her sitting in it he lost his temper. It was the first and only time he had ever shouted at Amanda. He felt bad about it, he still had feelings for her and didn't want to hurt her but perhaps this had been for the best. She would have probably gotten killed as well if she stayed near him

" Now today is a special day" continued a smiling Nicole" Today we finally had the last of Kyle's sessions at the hospital. He is now officially and completely free " Kyle made another attempt at a smile as everyone around him cheered and congratulated him.

Kyle opened his mouth to deliver a thank you speech for all the support but then he simply stared at other side of the living room. Noticing his unusual behavior the Tragers also turned to look and were startled to see a teenage girl just standing there.

Kyle gripped tightly the knife as the girls started to clamly walk towards them. There was something ...wrong about her and when he looked into her cold eyes he felt only one thing_-Fear_

* * *

_**Hey guys. Sorry if this chapter feels a bit rushed. I wanted to bring it out today as a way to honor our dearly departed show. I might repost again later on with some improvments **_

_**I know Kyle's reaction was a bit over the top but he has been getting a bit darker lately and I figured that a combination of extreme guilt and seeing what's left of Jessi's body ought to be enough drive him a tiny bit insane. And very angry**_

_**Still I hope you enjoyed it. I think I'll wrap up everything in the next chapter. But I am wondering. What do you guys thing I should do? Should I go with a happy well a less sad ending since either way a lot of people are going to die or should I go for a full blown tragedy? I would love to hear your opinions**_


End file.
